The present invention relates to support devices or splints for the treatment of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a painful condition associated with repetitive use of the hands and wrists. The condition is caused by compression of the median nerve as it passes through the carpal tunnel. Carpal tunnel syndrome is characterized by pain and paresthesia in the sensory distribution of the median nerve in the hand. Symptoms include numbness and tingling. A painful burning sensation in the fingers can radiate up the forearm to the shoulder.
Medical treatment is most effective when carpal tunnel syndrome is diagnosed early. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,966 entitled CARPAL TUNNEL SYNDROME SCREENING DEVICE, which issued on Oct. 4, 1988 to the present inventor, discloses a device which permits such early diagnosis. Treatment has included splinting, medication or both. In severe cases, surgery may be necessary to relieve the pressure on the median nerve.
Typical splint or support arrangements restrict or prevent normal movement and use of the fingers and thumb. Prior devices may completely immobilize or prevent vertical movement of the hand with respect to the wrist. Immobilization may cause problems at the elbow and shoulder as the user compensates for the restricted movement. The discomfort associated with such prior splints and the adverse effects of long-term immobilization may limit use and proper treatment. Examples of prior splints, supports and the like for the wrist and hand may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,073 entitled REMEDIAL DEVICE FOR TREATMENT 0F CARPAL TUNNEL SYNDROME, which issued on Nov. 28, 1989 to Aziz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,460 entitled CARPAL BRACE, which issued on Jul. 17, 1990 to Working; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,314 entitled WRIST SUPPORT, which issued on Nov. 3, 1992 to Peters.
A need exists for a splint useable in treating carpal tunnel syndrome which allows a full range of movement of the fingers and thumb, permits near normal hand function, is comfortable to use, acts more as a reminder of the correct, normal anatomical position, hence, providing movement to avoid stiffness caused by immobilization and which is easily applied by the user.